


you've got stars in your eyes, so let's paint the sky

by littleluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, cheesy valentines fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleluthor/pseuds/littleluthor
Summary: If you ask twenty-eight year old Lena Luthor what love is, she will smile - not a shy, muted smile, but one of those great, big, my heart is about to burst smiles -and tell you, plain and simple, that love is ordinary.Love is so achingly ordinary, found in the hustle and bustle of every day life. A life where she is so incredibly happy, a life where she works in a job that she enjoys, a life where she comes home to the apartment shared with the woman who has her heart.A life with Kara Danvers.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 439





	you've got stars in your eyes, so let's paint the sky

**Author's Note:**

> my last two brain cells decided approx 3 hours ago that i was going to write a valentine's fic..... so here we are
> 
> all mistakes belong to me and my two brain cells, happy reading <3

Lena’s feet were throbbing in her shoes, aching in a way she knew would leave angry blisters in their wake once she stepped out of them. She could feel the sting each time her foot touched the floor, her heel being forced to move up and down inside the shoe with every footstep - the skin burning as it made repeated contact with the unforgiving material. When she finally, mercifully, stepped into the elevator inside their apartment building, she could endure it no longer. The chill of the elevator floor was nothing short of pure bliss on her overheated skin, her fingers hooked in the now-bloody heels of her shoes.

They weren’t a pair from the usual heels-for-work section of her wardrobe - Lena knew better than to stare down the barrel of a long work day without wearing shoes that had been sufficiently worn in, but she had made an exception for today.

She’d picked out a pair of barely worn, shiny black Louboutins that were a few inches higher than she would usually deem as acceptable work attire. They made her feel powerful, confident and sexy in a way that Lena couldn’t quite explain.

She’d worn them once to a gala, mercifully it was barely a few hours long and they were only just beginning to twinge at her feet, but Kara hadn’t been able to keep her eyes off Lena that entire night. She’d taken every opportunity to wrap an arm around her waist and gently knead at the softness of her hips whenever she’d had the chance, the clear frantic energy buzzing just below the surface of her skin.

Kara had all but _growled_ in her ear once they’d gotten back home that night, Lena pinned up against the back of the door the moment that it had swung closed behind them. Kara’s hands had been frantically mapping out every inch of her within reach as she’d husked a question into her ear that had resulted in Lena’s face burning brighter than the soles of her very shoes.

_Will you keep the heels on?_

For an item intended to walk on the floor, Lena’s shoes spent a whole lot of time staring up at the ceiling that night.

Which is why she had chosen to wear them to work earlier that morning. _Valentine’s Day._ Kara had made it abundantly clear that she was planning something special for Lena, that Lena could be in charge of whatever they did next year if she wanted to be, but Lena had no idea what her plans for the day were.

She had suspected that maybe Kara would stop by and try to whisk her away for a surprise lunch, or perhaps come to collect her from work and convince Lena to leave a little earlier than she usually would - but she hadn’t.

Lena cursed herself for not bringing a change of shoes, conscious of the fact that she wouldn’t be able to wrestle her feet back into the ones currently hanging from her fingertips, even if she desperately wanted to. She’d hoped to surprise Kara with them, knowing that she wouldn’t be expecting Lena to wear them to work, but she resigned herself to the fact that she’d probably be having sex tonight wearing an ultra sexy blister band-aid instead.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, babe.” Kara’s soft voice greeted Lena as she padded into their apartment, her breath immediately catching in her throat as her legs stood rooted to the spot.

Kara had plunged the entire apartment into darkness, every single light switched off and replaced with strings upon strings of gently twinkling fairy lights - strung way higher than any human would reasonably be able to reach. There were a few lightly scented candles burning away nearby, the faint scent of something definitely berry met Lena’s nose, but it was unrecognisable beyond that. Kara had decorated their kitchen table with a beautifully intricate red lace cover, a bottle of Lena’s favorite wine proudly sitting inside a cooler atop the breathtaking material.

“You—” Lena trailed off as she looked around, eyes taking in everything that she could. “Oh my god, Kara. When? How? Oh my god!”

“I took the day off work,” Kara admitted shyly. “I came right back after you left this morning, I wanted to surprise you.”

“You didn’t have to do all of this, you know,” Lena whispered as she stepped into Kara’s arms, reaching up on her tiptoes to counter the height disadvantage.

  
”I know I didn’t _have_ to, but I _wanted_ to. You deserve it.” Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist as pulled her flush to her own body. “I wanted to treat you.”

“I love you,” Lena told her plainly. “I love you so much. Gosh.”

“I love _you,"_ Kara countered as she finally dipped her head down and pressed her lips to Lena’s for a long moment, happy tingles dancing up her spine as she did so. “How was work? Why are you not wearing any shoes?” She laughed as Lena pulled away.

Kara walked her over to the table and made a show out of pulling the chair out for her.

“Such a gentleman,” Lena teased, pressing another kiss to Kara’s lips before sitting down. “I wanted to surprise you.” She admitted as she held the shoes up. “I- Uh.. I wore these to work, but they started hurting so I had to take them off.” Lena felt her face flush at Kara’s expression, her eyes going almost comically wide as she realized that the shoes in Lena’s hand were _those_ shoes.

“Oh babe, you didn’t have to do that.” Kara looked almost guilty as she took the shoes from Lena and set them down on the floor. "I’m sorry they hurt your feet.”

“It’s fine,” Lena assured her. “As long as you don’t mind regular old barefoot sex tonight. Maybe I could wear some colourful socks if you _really_ want me to.” She teased as Kara rolled her eyes before taking the seat opposite her. “This really is all so beautiful. Did you cook?” She gestured to the empty plates and cutlery set up in front of them, a large silver platter sitting in the middle of the table between two candles.

“God, no.” Kara laughed as she lifted the lid to reveal a dish that Lena recognized immediately. “You don’t have to worry about food poisoning tonight.”

“Kara Danvers you didn’t!” She gasped excitedly as she eyed the steaming hot food in front of her. “You really flew all the way to Italy to get this?!”

“Of course I did.” Kara beamed proudly. “I know it’s your favori- _Oof.”_ The air was immediately knocked out of her as Lena shot up from her own seat and tossed herself into Kara’s lap, pressing kisses all over her face as Kara giggled wildly.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Lena punctuated each kiss with a declaration of love, stopping only when she felt that Kara’s face had been sufficiently covered in lipstick.

“I love you too.” Kara laughed as she wrapped an arm around Lena’s waist, ensuring her girlfriend wouldn’t fall from where she was sitting atop her thighs, before she reached out for her fork. “Here.” Kara scooped up some of the pasta, twirling it around before lifting it up to Lena’s waiting mouth.

Lena was mid-moan, eyes rolling back into her head at the heavenly flavours dancing across her taste buds when a shrill, piercing ringtone cut through their little moment of bliss.

“No, no, no, no.” Kara’s eyes went wide as she immediately moved to help Lena stand up, panic visible in her eyes. “They _promised_ me. They _swore_ I could have the night off.” Lena was startled to find tears gathering in her girlfriend’s eyes. “Not _now_. Not _tonight_.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Lena rushed to reassure her over the blaring of the ringtone. “It’s alright, they wouldn’t call unless it was an emergency.”

“I know but-” Kara began to argue before sighing in defeat. “You’re right. I’m so sorry, Lena. I’m _so_ sorry.”

“Babe it’s alright.” Lena repeated as she reached up to cup Kara’s cheeks. “I’ll be right here when you get back, okay? It’s fine, these things happen.”

“Just- Just enjoy your food while it’s still warm.” Kara smiled weakly as she gestured to the table. “I picked up those croissants from Paris that you love too, they’re hiding in the pantry. I’ll be back as soon as I can. I promise.”

“I don’t deserve you. You beautiful, beautiful soul.” Lena smiled softly before pulling Kara in for a quick hug. “Go save the world, Supergirl. I’ll be right here when you get back.”

* * *

If you had asked five year old Lena Luthor what love was, she would have giggled and told you that love was her father bringing back an enormous stuffed animal for her whenever he went out of town for business. Which, at the time, was a whole lot, and Lena felt _incredibly_ loved.

If you had asked ten year old Lena Luthor the same question, she would’ve told you plainly that love was her big brother Lex gifting her a beautiful bunch of flowers and a fancy new watch that she had been wanting forever, after she had taken first place in the national chess competition. Despite her father being gone and her mother being too busy to show up, she felt loved in that moment.

Fifteen year old Lena would have blushed profusely and told you that love was Andrea Rojas flashing a fake ID and buying them the most expensive bottle of champagne in the club to celebrate their two month anniversary.

It wasn’t until much later, after years and years of believing that was love was a series of grand gestures and material things - a parade of unnecessary expenses and a trail of gifts that could line the Atlantic - that Lena finally grasped the true concept of love.

Kara Danvers quite literally stumbled into her life - bumbling and beautiful, achingly kind in a way that made Lena’s heart hurt - and she realized very quickly that she’d gotten it painfully wrong.

Kara Danvers, who’s first thought upon seeing snowfall was that she ought to get outside and scrape the pavement clear for the elderly people living in the building in case, god forbid, they slip and hurt themselves. Kara Zor-El, who lost everything that she'd ever known in the blink of an eye, and never permitted it to harden her heart. Supergirl, who risks her own life time and time again to protect a world full of strangers simply because she’s able.

It was only after Kara Danvers stepped into her world almost six years ago, bringing with her so much light that Lena suspected even the sun would feel a little envious, that Lena realized what love was.

She saw it first in the eyes of Alex Danvers, who sat at Kara’s bedside for three consecutive days after she'd lost her powers mid-fight and proceeded to be heavily injured by a rogue alien. Kara was unconscious, and yet Alex refused to leave her side despite Lena’s offer of them taking shifts. It hadn’t been long after Lena found out about Kara’s true identity, and it was the first time in a very long time that she'd felt true terror. Lena had watched as Alex Danvers brushed her little sister’s hair, washed her face, talked to her about what she was eating for lunch each day. Small, almost unnecessary things that Kara wouldn’t even be aware of.

It was then that Lena began to wonder if perhaps love wasn’t about receiving commendation for your actions, if instead it was about taking care of someone, simply because you _care_ for them.

When Kara finally came around, Lena was ready with her favorite potstickers and a change of clothes from her apartment.

If you ask twenty-eight year old Lena Luthor what love is, she will smile - not a shy, muted smile, but one of those great, big, _my heart is about to burst_ smiles -and tell you, plain and simple, that love is absolutely ordinary.

Love is a warm body pressed to her back, strong arms wrapped around her waist as she makes coffee in the early hours of the morning. Love is a warm towel placed on the radiator before she takes a shower. Love is a soft kiss pressed to her forehead before dinner, a warm hand in her own as two sets of sandy footprints are left in their wake, a tub of her favorite ice cream in the bottom drawer of the freezer.

Love is achingly ordinary, found in the hustle and bustle of every day life. A life where she is so incredibly happy, a life where she works in a job that she enjoys, a life where she comes home to the apartment shared with the woman who has her heart.

A life in which Lena Luthor knows what it’s like to truly love and be loved.

A life with Kara Danvers by her side.

* * *

It was pushing midnight when Kara finally managed to make it back home, her hair sopping wet from the rain that had been falling heavily for the last few hours. A harsh lump stuck in her throat at the sight that met her upon arrival.

The candles had long since burned out, the bottle of wine remained untouched in the now-melted ice cooler, the twinkly lights had been switched off and Lena was curled up on the couch, the TV crackling softly in the background as she slept. She’d changed into her sweats and Kara could see the band-aid on her heel, covering up the damage caused by her unforgiving shoes.

The guilt was overwhelming. Tonight was supposed to be perfect, everything had been planned out down to the very last rose petal up on the roof, and once again Kara had been forced to leave. To prioritize work over Lena.

She mourned for the beautiful little scene that she had set up on the roof - a thick, cosy blanket and some pillows laid out atop the soft material, more candles than she was able to count, chocolate covered strawberries and champagne, intended for celebrating _afterwards_.

She had planned to let Lena eat her fill of all the delicious foods that she had picked up for her and then she was going to fly them both up to the roof. Kara would have set Lena down so gently on the pillows and then laid down beside her, they would’ve cuddled up together and gazed up at the stars. Kara would have talked to her - about how happy she made her, about how much she loved Lena and how wonderful she thought she was.

Then finally, she would have reached into her pocket and pulled out the little velvet box.

“M’hey.” Lena grumbled as she shifted on the couch, groggy and sleepy as she stretched out.

“Hey,” Kara replied quietly, the raindrops on her face providing the camouflage she needed to pretend that everything was okay.

She should’ve known that Lena would pick up on it anyway, she always did. Kara wasn’t even sure how she could tell most of the time, but then again, she always knew when Lena was upset or had something on her mind.

It took Lena another few moments to properly wake up, a lazy smile on her face as she finally tucked her knees beneath her chin and gestured for Kara to join her on the couch, unaware as of yet that Kara was dangerously close to dropping onto her knees and begging for forgiveness.

“What happened? Rogue alien? Crazy chemical fire?”

It was all too much. Lena, sweet perfect Lena was so accustomed to the constant interruptions and discarded plans that it didn’t even phase her. Their night had been ruined, and she just readily accepted it.

“I- I’m sorry.” Kara’s voice cracked around the words and Lena was on her feet in an instant. She padded over to where Kara was standing, eyes scanning worriedly over her for a second before she hooked a gentle finger beneath her chin and guided it up so that she could get a clear view of her face.

“Oh, hey, what’s wrong?” Lena’s face was awash with nothing but concern - not anger, or frustration or irritation. “What happened? Talk to me.”

“I just- I _’_ m so sorry, Lena.” Kara let out a long, slow breath. “I had this- this whole perfect night planned out. I just wanted this _one_ night where I could spend some real time with you, and make sure you know how much I love you, and then I had to leave. _Again_. I’ve been thinking about this night for so long, I was so excited to eat with you and just have a few uninterrupted hours where I could just- I just love you so much, and I wanted to show you that.”

“I know how much you love me, darling.” Lena used the pads of her thumbs to wipe away the tear tracks on Kara’s cheeks. “I don’t need some big grand gesture, regardless of how beautiful this all is, to prove that to me. You make me feel loved every single day of my life. Every. Single. Day.”

“I know, but-”

“No buts.” Lena shook her head, a soft smile playing on her lips. “You make me loved every morning when you kiss my head before you have to leave. You make me feel loved when you bring food to my office to make sure that I’ve eaten between meetings. You make me feel loved when you touch me, when you hold me, when you look at me. I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at me, and I know that you love me, Kara Danvers. I know that you love me, and I love you right back.”

“Lena-”

“You make me feel like dancing around the kitchen with no music wouldn’t be the cheesiest thing in the entire world, you make those things make sense. You could lasso the moon, and all of the stars in the sky and I wouldn’t love you any more than I already do. You don’t need to buy me things, or prove to me that you love me. I know it, Kara. I used to think that love was all of those crazy things, that you had to prove it, but you don’t. You show me every single day, and it’s more than enough. So please don’t get upset. Please don’t ever doubt the fact that you make me feel like the luckiest, most loved person on this planet.”

“ _Lena-”_

“You- _Oh my god_.”

At some point during Lena’s ramblings, Kara had made up her mind. The tears of frustration and anger at herself had been replaced by tears of overwhelming love for the woman standing in front of her. The woman that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Lena stared down at her girlfriend, her body frozen in shock as Kara had slipped down onto one knee right in front of her, a black velvet box with a beautiful silver ring nestled inside on display.

“I wanted tonight to be perfect,” Kara admitted, voice shaking as she stared up at Lena. “I had it all planned out, but I don’t think that it matters anymore. I want to be with you, and I guess I can’t promise you that things will always be perfect, that they’ll always go to plan, but I can promise you that I’ll love you anyway. I’ll love you even when things go wrong. I’ll love you every day of my life, because you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Lena Luthor. You are my best friend, and you’re the love of my life. I want to spend forever making sure that you know that. Will you-”

“Yes!”

“-marry me?”

“Yes! Of course I will.” Lena sobbed as Kara got back up onto her feet, their bodies colliding as arms wrapped tightly around the other. “I love you. I love you.”

“I love you. So much.” Kara cried as she held on tightly to Lena’s back with one hand, the other still holding the ring.

They didn’t let go for a long time - content to just embrace each other, to breathe one another in and process the last few moments together.

It wasn’t until much later, after Kara had shakily slipped the ring onto Lena’s left hand and retrieved the champagne from the roof, that she realized that maybe it _was_ perfect.

Her hair was still dripping wet, Lena was dressed in her pyjamas with a bandaged foot, the candles had burned out and the wine had gone warm, but as they danced around the kitchen - a ring on Lena’s finger and a promise of spending forever together - Kara found that she wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on twitter @kashymcgraths <3


End file.
